


Komahina Oneshots

by show_freak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Out of Character, Random & Short, Soul Eater References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_freak/pseuds/show_freak
Summary: collection of komahina oneshots uwuwuwuuw most of them r prob gonna be fluff





	1. Guest

The first trial was over.

It was over, and two of our classmates, our friends, were dead. I could hardly believe it. Despite witnessing the events with my own eyes, it all seemed like some hellish nightmare had taken place instead. At least, that's what I hoped had happened. 

Instead, he had to go off and plot a murder. Nagito Komaeda, a boy who I thought was kind, if not a bit strange, had attempted to murder another student. Honestly, I wish his plan would've worked. It sounded cruel, but if he had committed murder like he wanted, he'd be gone too. And then maybe, just maybe, no other murders would occur.

But no. The Ultimate Lucky Student was lucky enough to cheat death, and someone was killed in his place. 

I wanted to strangle him. I wanted to ring his neck and curse him for what he'd started. Just days earlier I had thought that this killing game would never take off. And yet, here we were.

As I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, the images of the execution ran through my mind. I wanted to scream and cry, to scream until I ran out of breath and passed out. And if I never woke up, then that would be okay, too.

After some time lying in bed, I eventually got up, wiped my tears, and threw my shirt back on. I buttoned it up with shaking hands, then stepped out of my cottage once I was dressed. Maybe a walk would make me tired.

I headed to the beach. Admittedly, I was scared. I was afraid to walk around here alone. I was afraid I'd become the next victim, and who knows? Maybe Nagito would have a new plan, and I'd be his victim. After all, he was particularly nice to me in the beginning. I guess that was just a cover up. If that's so, was he trying to earn my trust so that I would let my guard down and he could kill me? Now that I think about it, it seems like a possibility...

I stared out at the waves in the ocean, then turned away. This was dangerous. Someone could drown me here. So I left, and headed back to my cottage.

The walk must not have lasted more than ten minutes. Sighing, I crawled back in bed after locking the door.

I think I was almost asleep before a loud noise startled me awake. A knock on the door? Oh, god. I wanted to stay put. I wanted to pretend to be asleep, but whoever was out there was messing with my doorhandle now. Were they trying to break in?

I stood once again, cautiously making my way to the door. Upon opening it, a pale figure greeted me, and he pushed his way inside before I could object.

"Nagito! Get out!" I cried, stumbling back into my room, unable to do anything but watch as he locked the door and walked closer to me.

Damn it, I didn't want to kill him, I only wanted to hurt him! To stop him from doing whatever this was. I reached over and grabbed the closet thing I had to me, a wrench that Kazuichi let me have to protect myself, and smacked him across the head with it.

Nagito yelped and reached up for his head, falling to the floor to hold his wound.

I looked at the wrench; it was slick with blood.

Did I kill him? No, I couldn't have. I didn't hit him that hard.

I looked down at the other, getting to my feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat, still gripping the wrench. I didn't want to hit him again, but I wasn't going to let him get me without a fight.

Nagito didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his hand away from his head, sniffling as he saw the red. "Hajime... How could you do this to me? Do you hate me too now?" He asked, looking up at me. I felt guilty. The look the gave me was almost enough to make me forget that he'd tried to kill someone.

"Answer me, Nagito. What are you doing in here?"

He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking up. "I'm scared, Hajime."

I had to laugh. "You? Scared? No way. Get out."

"No, I mean it! Everyone hates me now! I mean, I understand why. I'm lowly trash, yes, and I tried to kill someone. But now they're out for me!" 

God, he was pissing me off. I really wanted to hit him again. "I thought you said you didn't mind dying for us," I replied, glaring at the other. "I don't have time for your shenanigans, Nagito. Get out of my room. You're not welcome here."

He sat there on the floor for a moment before shaking his head. 

No? He couldn't tell me no! It was my room! But, could I really argue with him? What if... What if he decided to kill me? I felt sick just thinking about it. 

"Help me, Hajime. You hit me."

"Because you deserved it. Get up."

Nagito stood obediently.

"Go to the bathroom." He did, and I followed. I climbed up on the counter and looked down at his head. There wasn't too much blood, thankfully. "If you try anything, Nagito, so help me god, I will be the next blackened, and you'll be the victim," I warned. It was an empty threat. I don't think I could ever kill anyone. But he seemed to believe me, because he stayed still. Almost still. He kept leaning closer to me, resting his head on my chest. I wanted to push him away, but his arms wrapped around my waist. It only irritated me more. 

By the time I'd helped with his wound, I'd calmed down. My anger had simmered into something else. Anxiety, maybe. Exhaustion, definitely.

I sighed and finally pushed the other away. "Alright. I'm done. Leave."

Nagito looked up at me, speaking for the first time in several minutes. "I'd rather sleep in here with you."

"Are you crazy? No."

"But Hajime, you don't want another victim, right? What if I don't sleep in here and someone kills me during the night? Wouldn't you feel bad knowing you could've prevented it?"

Although it seemed unlikely, it was a possibility. And it seemed Nagito was a great manipulator.

I hesitated before walking back to my bed, lifting the blanket up for Nagito to climb in with me. "Aww, Hajime, you truly are a sweetheart!" I huffed, facing my back to him. 

"Hush. Go to sleep." 

"Fine, fine." Nagito's arms secured around me, his head resting on my shoulder from behind. Was he spooning me? Seriously? Ugh. "Goodnight, Hajime."

I didn't answer. Instead, I spent the rest of the night phasing in and out of sleep. Each time I woke, though, Nagito was still there, head nestled into my shoulder. As much as I wanted to hate him for starting the murders, I couldn't blame him. He was only human, just like every one of us. And we were all desperate to leave. 

So when he saw I was still awake and asked about it, I couldn't be angry. "Hajime? Why haven't you slept yet?" His voice was groggy. He'd just woken up.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid." It was hard to admit it. But being scared was normal.

Nagito tensed. I could feel it. He was quiet for a moment. "Don't be afraid, Hajime. I'm not going to hurt you. I did this to help you all, remember? And if I had to pick who I wanted to leave this place, it would be you. So I'm not going to hurt you, you see?"

The words were almost reassuring. "...Yeah. Thanks, I guess."

I don't think it helped much, but with that knowledge, that Nagito wouldn't kill me, I did fall asleep. And when I woke up that morning, he was still there, white hair hiding his face.

He was just a kid. We all were. None of us should've been here. So, thanks to our unusual circumstances, I did my best to forgive him and move on. I apologized for hitting him when I knew he was awake. 

"It's okay. I don't hold it against you."

"If you're still afraid tonight, you can come back," I offered. "Just... Don't barge in and scare me."

Nagito laughed from behind me. I could feel his smile. 

"Thank you, Hajime."

"Yeah. No problem."


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal highschool AU :')

He couldn't believe he was here.

How had he gotten here in the first place? Hajime held his head in his hands, thinking back to how in the hell he'd arrived at this party to begin with. He should've remembered, but after having a few drinks (or maybe more), he couldn't quite remember. The details were fuzzy. 

And also, how did he end up alone? The more the thought, the more that returned to him. That was right. Nagito had pleaded with Hajime to go with him. And so how did he end up by himself? Had he not been watching Nagito? That question would remain unanswered.

Hajime looked up when he felt someone's presence, opening his eyes. "Makoto? What is it?"

The smaller boy was looking down at him, a hand on his chin. He turned to a girl, who Hajime was pretty sure was Kyoko, but it was dark, and he was drunk, and why would a girl like her be at a party?

"What do you think? He looks pretty out of it."

"Indeed. What happened to Nagito? Didn't you see the two of them walk in together?"

Makoto nodded, turning to look over his shoulder. "Yeah. You go find him, I'll talk to Hajime." Hajime was a bit confused about the whole situation, but whatever. Nothing was bad right now, other than his headache. 

"Okay. Hey, Hajime," Makoto said once they were alone. "Uh, you got pretty drunk, I guess, and we saw you fall and hit your head, so Nagito's gonna take you home. I don't know where he got off to, but he should be fine to drive you. I overhead some people talking and no one's given him any alcohol because he gets, uh... Weird." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a bit.

Hajime just kind of nodded, watching as Kyoko returned with a familiar face.

"Hajime! You hit your head? Why didn't you say anything?" Nagito was worried in an instant, and Kyoko and Makoto, seeing as though they'd done their job, disappeared into the crowd. 

"I'm fine, Nagito," Hajime insisted, pushing the other boy's hands away. His words were slurred, and it took more effort for him to form his sentences. 

Nagito sighed, pulling Hajime up and moving an arm around him. "And you were worried about me. How ironic."

Nagito lead Hajime to the other's car, stopping when he realized he didn't have the keys. "Hajime, where are your keys?" He asked, and Hajime just kind of shrugged, leaving Nagito to his own devices. "Man, you are never getting drunk ever again. How'd this even happen?" He shook his head as he felt for Hajime's keys, finding them in the pocket of his jacket. He unlocked the door and pushed the other inside, buckled him up, then got in the car as well.

The drive back was mostly quiet. Hajime seemed to be falling asleep, and Nagito didn't want to disturb him, so he didn't say anything. He did turn the radio on, though, just for some noise.

When they finally got to Hajime's place, Nagito unlocked the door and helped him inside. He called out to the rest of the people in the house, but when he didn't get a reply, he tilted his head. "Hajime? Where's your family?"

"I dunno. They're out, I guess." Nagito sighed and helped the other boy to his room, pulling his jacket off for him any tucking him in bed. "Stay there. I'll be right back." He went to the kitchen and found some water, bringing it back to his friend.

He sat on the bed next to the other, running a hand through his hair. "Sit up. I brought you some water." Nagito moved his hand to the other's back, trying to get him to get up, but he refused. "Ugh. You're so difficult. Fine." He drank some of the bottle himself, and once it wasn't as full, he brought the bottle to Hajime's lips. He didn't want it to spill, but the best he could do was tilt the other's head up. He didn't know what to do. He'd never had to take care of someone like this.

Hajime seemed to get it, though, and he finally took the water himself, finishing it off before dropping the empty bottle in his bed. Nagito picked it up and set it aside, laying next to him. He hadn't planned on staying, but considering no one was home, he couldn't leave Hajime here. Besides. It wasn't all bad.

As he laid next to the other, Hajime curled around him, and Nagito couldn't do anything but be happy about that.

In the morning, it was Hajime who woke up first. He sat up with a groan, a splitting headache and ringing ears. What the hell? What happened...? 

He rubbed his face and looked around, squinting thanks to the amount of light pouring into the room. He saw Nagito there, lying on his side, arm thrown around Hajime's waist. Hajime was surprised. After last night's events came back to him, Hajime was genuinely surprised. Nagito had gotten him back safely? Both of them?

He had to look around to confirm that this was real... He thought it was almost impossible. Nagito could barely take care of himself, no less another person. It was impressive. He moved Nagito's arm off of him and slipped out of bed, pulling the covers over the other before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He reeked of alcohol. How had he gotten so drunk? He didn't remember a thing.

The hot water in the shower helped reduce his headache to a dull throbbing, but as soon as he was dressed again, he was going to get aspirin from the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the other, leaning on the counter while on his phone.

"Oh. Good morning, Hajime." Nagito looked up from his phone with a smile. "You feeling okay?"

Hajime hadn't expected to see the other up so early. Usually, he slept in way too late and was either late for school or missed it all together. Seeing him up at this hour was surprising.

"Yeah, I'm alright... I just need some aspirin." He continued to make his way into the kitchen, when Nagito caught his wrist. "I figured you'd want that. Here, I already got you one." He handed it to Hajime with a smile, and after checking to make sure it really was aspirin, Hajime downed the pill.

They stood quietly for a few minutes before Hajime spoke up. "Did you bring me home last night?" He asked, holding his head in his hands.

"Yup. I got your keys out of your pocket and drove you back."

"Nagito, you don't have your driver's license yet. You can't do that."

"No one was gonna stop me. Besides, everything turned out fine. You even got to sleep in your own bed. You should thank me." He put his hands on his hips, as if he were waiting.

"Yeah... Thanks. I'm just surprised. I mean, I didn't know you could even drive."

He laughed, running a hand through the mop of white that was his hair. "I know how to drive, Hajime. I just haven't gotten my license yet."

He still thought it was weird, but whatever. They were safe and that's what mattered. "Fine. Do you want me to bring you back home? I don't want you to walk. It's getting cold out."

"Oh, no, you don't have to worry about me. I mean, unless, you want to drive me back." He gave Hajime that grin, which he knew meant, yes, take me home. Over the years they'd been in school together, Hajime thought he knew how to read Nagito fairly well. 

"Then I'll take you home. You're not in any hurry, are you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Cool. I don't want to go outside with wet hair." He knew it sounded kind of stupid, but he could get sick like that, and he didn't want to miss school. Nagito seemed to think it was stupid also because he laughed. 

"Hey, I'm serious! I actually attend school, unlike you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The last time you missed a day was eighth grade." 

"Right. And that was because I was sick."

Nagito continued to snicker. "It's been three years, Hajime. Haven't you gotten sick since? How did you not miss a day?"

"Of course I've gotten sick. I just go anyways. Y'know, suck it up." He crossed his arms, looking over at the other boy. 

"You're something else." Nagito pulled up a stool and sat at the bar, continuing to play on his phone.

Hajime hesitated. "If you're fine there, I'm going to go take a nap. My head still hurts. Hopefully it'll be better when I wake up."

Nagito immediately set his phone down and got up. "I'll take a nap too. I didn't sleep as long as I usually do." At that, Hajime had to laugh. He had noticed, too. It was no surprise he wanted a nap.

"If that's the case, I'll sleep on the couch. You can have my bed," he offered, to which Nagito declined. "No, it's your house. You should be in your bed."

Hajime knew what he was doing. He knew Nagito wanted to be close again, and just wanted Hajime to give in and let them share. So that's what he did. After all, Nagito had taken care of him last night and nothing went wrong. It was the least he could do.

"You're so stubborn. Fine. We'll share."

"Aww, Hajime, you're so selfless!" 

He had to suppress a laugh. Nagito was so stupid...

Hajime went to his room and Nagito closed the door behind him. The former proceeded to close the blinds and turn off the lights. With that, the room was almost pitch black. 

"Whoa, hey, I didn't know your room got so dark." 

"Yeah. My blinds are really good. I don't even need curtains." And then he fell back into his bed, Nagito joining him a minute later.

"Hajime."

"Hm?" He looked down at Nagito, but between the angle he was seeing him at and how dark it was, he couldn't make out the other's expression.

"Hmm... I've been trying to tell you this for a while now, I guess. I-" 

Hajime cut him off, a grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling. Nagito was so easy to read. "I know."

"You know? You don't even know what I was going to say!"

Hajime sat up, and so did the other. "Yes I do! You're very predictable sometimes."

"Then what was I gonna say?" Nagito asked, crossing his arms. Confident, Hajime answered. "You were going to tell me how you liked me, right?"

"What? No." Nagito laughed. "What are you on?"

Hajime's face reddened, embarrassment flooding through him. Had he really gotten that wrong?

"O-Oh. Shit. I'm sorry. Continue."

And then Nagito laughed more, arms going around the other boy. "Just kidding. You got it."

"Asshole! You scared me!" Hajime cried, pushing against Nagito, who continued to laugh. 

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I just thought it would be fun to mess with you. And I was right!"

Hajime groaned, letting his head fall against Nagito's chest in defeat.

"Aww, did I upset you? Poor thing," he cooed. When he got no response, Nagito chuckled. "Nap time, I guess. Sweet dreams, Hajime."

It was quiet and a moment later, but a reply eventually came. Muffled by the shirt on Nagito's body, it was harder to understand, but made his heart melt nevertheless. "Night, Nagito." Arms secured around him, and Nagito decided that if he died here, right now, without saying another word, he'd still be happy.


	3. Frustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito pisses Hajime off. what's new

It was definitely hard learning that I was talentless.

It did make sense though, why I didn't have an ultimate talent. Still, it didn't make it an easy pill to swallow. There wasn't much I could do to assure myself, make myself feel better. The only thing I could think of was to remind myself that despite my lack of talent, I was still here. I was still alive. Even then, though, that felt... sinister to think. To make myself feel better by using the deaths of my friends. No, I couldn't think like that.

With the fourth trial behind us, our numbers were dwindling. It was hard to believe. We'd started with sixteen and that had dropped all the way to seven. Less than half... I wondered how many we'd lose before it was all said and done. Before things ended. Would anyone make it out alive? I hoped so. I certainly wanted to get out of this hell hole.

My mind wandered back to the thought of my lack of talent. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, getting up from my bed. Despite the late hour of the night, I couldn't sleep. I think it was beginning to catch up to me. The weight of the situation we were in. I felt like I did the first nights I'd been here. Lost and angry and miserable. Why, out of everyone, did it have to be me? Why us?

I thought I could take my mind off things. Maybe reading could put me to sleep. For now, it was the only thing I could think of, and I headed to the library.

I didn't see anyone on the way there. They must all be asleep. Today had been exhausting. Investigating, the trial. Watching the execution...

Before I knew, I was at the library. The building was huge, towering over me. When I walked in, I looked at the shelves and picked a book. At this point, I didn't care what I read. I just wanted to get to sleep. I picked one, sat down, any immersed myself in the words on the page.

It didn't take long for the words to blur and the sound of waves crashing against the beach to phase out. I'd started falling asleep without realizing it.

Such a situation didn't last long, however.

"Ah, Hajime! I didn't expect to see you here. Hey, wait. Are you even awake?"

I didn't process the words at first, and when I sat up, I didn't see anyone. It took me a moment to realize he was behind me.

"Nagito! What are you doing here?" I was immediately awake, almost falling out of the chair I'd been seated in. 

"Ah, I could ask you the same thing... After all, it's nighttime. Shouldn't someone like you be getting all the sleep you can? Such is necessary if you want your brain to perform at its max. Which, considering you're from the Reserve Department, isn't much." Nagito hummed, and in a sudden fit, I snapped back.

"Isn't that funny coming from someone whose brain is deteriorating? I'd say so." I didn't mean it when I thought back on it, but my filter had melted. I think the stress of this place was getting to me.

Nagito seemed taken aback. "I was only kidding, Hajime. You don't have to take me so seriously, you know?"

Whatever his excuse was, I didn't care. "Your jokes aren't funny, Nagito. Besides. Don't forget where you came from. You're no more special than me. You didn't get chosen by Hope's Peak because of some special talent. You were chosen by luck. Lottery. Big deal. Piss off."

It was as if amusement was radiating from the other's body. Why was he having such a good time with this? Did he not understand that I was angry at him? 

"Aww, don't cry, Hajime."

"What the-? I'm not even crying. What are you talking about?"

Nagito pulled up the chair next to me and sat down. I moved away secret inches. "Oh, no reason to be so scared. I won't hurt you."

"Whatever. Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

"Like I have to take orders from you. Anyways, what I was going to say was that I'm really only teasing."

I sighed heavily, folding my arms on the table and burying my head in them.

I didn't answer him. There was no point. My responses always fueled him. I didn't want this to drag on. I could've just left, but now, my body felt heavy. I was exhausted. Couldn't I just fall asleep here?

"Hajime? Did you fall asleep again?"

I refused to answer yet again. 

"Don't tell me you're pretending, Hajime. That wouldn't be nice to try and trick me like that. Do you want me to leave? Do you hate me that much? You can just say so." 

I still kept quiet. At least, until I felt a hand on my side. Nagito was pinching me, which, naturally, I reacted.

"Get the hell off of me! What is your problem!?" I cried, standing so fast that the chair fell back onto the floor. Even Nagito looked a bit startled, and he reeled back his hand. He was quiet for a moment.

"I knew you were awake." And then he grinned. He grinned, and something inside me snapped. It was as if I'd lost control of my body for a moment, and when I regained it, Nagito was on the floor, and I was on top, attempting to hit him. In the end, it was useless. Nagito flipped us over, grabbed my wrists, and held me to the floor.

For someone as thin and weak as him, I was surprised. I couldn't fight him off no matter how hard I tried, and for a moment, I knew what it felt like to fear for my life. I braced myself for something. A stabbing, a beating, anything. I thought Nagito would try something, but instead, he just sat there, holding me down.

"Get off of me," I spat. I didn't know why I was so aggressive all of a sudden. Truly, this killing game had gotten the best of me.

"Now, now, Hajime, calm down. There's no reason to get so worked up. Did I say something that bothered you?"

"You- Get off of me, Nagito." He was staring down at me with that mischievous look he gets and, once again, the fear returned. 

He hummed, looking around the library. "Actually, I don't think I will. Attacking on an impulse is truly dangerous. I can't let you up just yet. How do I know you won't try again to kill me?"

I huffed and turned my head, looking anywhere but at him. "I wasn't even trying to kill you. I just... You pissed me off."

"Oh. Well in that case, I think you owe me an apology. Don't you think that was dramatic? To just take me down like that, all because you were upset?" He leaned in close to my, and I struggled more, desperate to get him off. 

"Fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you."

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" And then he got up as if nothing ever happened. I stood as well, brushing myself off.

"Actually... I'm sorry. I mean it. I don't know what got into me."

At this, he seemed surprised. "You mean that?"

"That's what I just said. Forget it, I'm going back to my room." I headed to walk off. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly on the verge of crying. I don't know what it was. I don't know what was wrong with me all of a sudden. I think I was too tired. Everything was getting to me much to easily.

"Wait, Hajime." My wrist was caught, and I turned to see Nagito holding my wrist. His grip wasn't tight like it previously had been.

"I want to apologize as well. You were right. I am trash. I'm no better than you. I didn't get chosen for my talent, it was luck. You're right. And I shouldn't have tormented you over it. I don't want to damage your self confidence. I know what that feels like."

It was difficult to tell if he was sincere or not.

I would've liked to think that he meant it, that he really was telling the truth, but the more I talk to him, the more confused I get. I thought I was finally beginning to understand him for a while. He'd opened up about his luck and his illness and he'd tried to explain his thought process. I almost understood. Almost.

But then he pulled some more tricks, and I felt as if I were back at square one with him.

"Nagito... Just let me go. I don't want to deal with whatever this is." I pulled my wrist away, and though he didn't try to grab me again, the look on his face said he wanted to.

"Just hear me out, Hajime. I have my own reasons for doing things and I think they're the right reasons."

I just shook my head, walking towards the library's exit. Nagito followed. I expected that, but it still irritated me. Why couldn't he just take the hint and leave me alone? 

"That's great, Nagito. You have a twisted sense of reality. I don't know that you really understand the situation so your reasoning is already faulty."

I crossed my arms, no longer walking as Nagito was now standing in front of the door. I felt like I was about to collapse from exhaustion. Couldn't he just leave already? "Can you move? I want to go back to my cottage."

He shook his head, white hair moving wildly. "I can't. You're not listening to me."

I huffed and walked forward, trying to get between him and the door. I just wanted to go back to my cottage. I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to be able to crawl into my bed and sleep so I didn't have to think about being trapped on this island. I didn't even realize that I was crying.

I didn't notice my tears, but only that everything was suddenly getting quieter, and the surroundings we're suddenly dark.

I woke up in my room. It was still dark out.

Had I been dreaming? Wasn't I just in the library? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around for a moment. I guess it was a dream. If that was the case, then good. I should go back to sleep...

I laid down once again and closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. It was almost peaceful. That is, until I heard the bathroom door open. My eyes snapped open to see Nagito, who was bending over my bed.

"Nagito, what the hell! What the fuck! Why are you in here?!" I sat up in a panic, getting Tangled in my bed sheets, which made me panic even more.

"Oh, calm down, Hajime. You passed out in the library so I carried you to your room. I may be garbage, but even garbage like me isn't a monster that would just leave you there, you know?"

I pushed him away from my bed, and he stumbled back with a chuckle. "Do you seriously hate me that much? Ah, it really is a shame. We are so alike, Hajime."

"I thought I already told you, we are nothing alike." I threw my pillow at him, and when it hit him and dropped to the floor, he continued to laugh. "So feisty. Fine, if you really want me gone, I'll be leaving. Let me tuck you in first."

"No way. Just leave."

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a friend?"

"We're n-" But I stopped myself. I wanted to say that we weren't friends, but did I really mean that? After all this time we'd spent together, how much I'd learned about him, I couldn't say that. As crazy as he was, no matter his intentions, he had helped me. He had carried me back here. He didn't have to.

I sighed. "Whatever. Just go after that."

Nagito clapped his hands together. "There we go! That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" He picked the pillow up off the floor and moved over to where I was in the bed. Then he slipped it behind my head and pulled the covers over me. Though it was dark, I could see the grin on his face.

"Goodnight, Hajime. Sweet dreams. I love your hope."

"Piss off."

He smirked, stepped outside, and closed my door.

In the darkness I was left to stare at my ceiling. I heard a knock on the window, and when I looked back, It was Nagito making some stupid kissing face at me.

I pulled the blanket over my head, rolled away from the window, and fell asleep .


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool au again bc I'm creative

Nagito had missed school again. 

Hajime wasn't surprised, really. Nagito skipped quite frequently, and it was a miracle he didn't have to attend make up sessions. He always used just the right amount of days to not need the after school sessions. No more, yet no less. However, he was definitely curious. 

Every morning, Hajime received a text from from his boyfriend sometime around seven. Usually a "good morning, cutie," or something more over the top such as "good morning Hajime I can't wait to see u at school, I brought you something!!"

But not today. There was no text today, but Hajime didn't worry. After all, it was the Friday before Christmas break. Lots of kids skipped that day, and Hajime figured Nagito had done just that. So for now, he brushed Nagito's absence off as sleeping in.

Later that day, when the bell rang and school was out, Hajime drove home. He still hadn't heard from Nagito. What was going on with him? He was staring to get worried. He should've heard from him by now.

_Nagito? Are you awake? I haven't heard from you all day. Everything okay? ___

He sent the text and waited. He'd give it some time, but rather than sitting around, Hajime decided to make use of his time and shower. By the time he was out of the shower, he still hadn't received a reply. Frowning, he texted his bothering boyfriend again. 

_Hello? Hey, I'm coming over. I'm worried about you._

__He waited again, just in case. But a response never came, so Hajime headed to Nagito's apartment._ _

__Oh, that's right! Nagito had a roommate. Did his roommate know what was going on? Hajime was going to call, then realized he didn't have the other's number. In fact, Nagito never really talked about his roommate. Maybe they steered away from each other._ _

__He sighed and continued driving. It didn't take long to reach the building._ _

__Hajime got out of his car, shivering against the cold air. It was freezing out here. He sniffled as he walked to the door, finding the hidden key that Nagito had placed on the porch. He knocked, and when no one answered, Hajime decided to go inside. After all, it seemed the roommate wasn't inside. So even if Nagito wasn't in there, no one would know Hajime had snuck in. And he was worried about his boyfriend's sake._ _

__Hajime unlocked the door and headed inside. He'd only ever been inside Nagito's apartment once, and they'd had to keep it a secret from the roommate. Hajime didn't know why, but he figured it was best to not question it._ _

__He went straight to Nagito's room, knocking softly. "Nagito? Are you in there? Hey, baby. It's me. Are you awake?"_ _

__He tried the doorknob after knocking, only to find that it was locked. And when he pulled his hand away, he noticed it was stained. Hajime's eyes widened at the sight of red on his own skin. Was that Nagito's blood? Hajime felt sick._ _

__"Nagito, open the damn door! I'm gonna kick it in if you don't!" And still, nothing. He began to panic. He knew he didn't have the strength to kick the door in after trying twice without it budging. Was something propped against the door? Hajime let out a shaky breath, searching the apartment for a screwdriver. He could get the door off the hinges, but he had to hurry..._ _

__He found a screwdriver in a drawer of miscellaneous items, gasping and rushing back to the bedroom door. He worked quickly to take it off the hinges, and what he saw when he stepped inside was sickening._ _

__Nagito, on the floor, blood splattered across his face and seeping from his wrists. He wasn't conscious, either. Hajime, immediately panicking, called 911 for help. He had no idea what the hell was happening, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other. As much as he wanted not to believe it, he knew what this was. He knew what Nagito had attempted. But why...? Why would he do such a thing?_ _

The rest of the day was a nightmare. Nagito was whisked away by an ambulance, and Hajime followed. The amount of blood his boyfriend had lost was life threatening, and thinking back to the scene of the incident, Hajime could understand. There were pools underneath both of his arms, and even the wounds on his face looked bad...

Hajime didn't know how long he'd been in the waiting room for when his name was called. He stood and went to the lady behind the desk. He felt terrible. Crying had caused a headache, and his eyes still burned. He felt sick everytime he remembered what Nagito looked liked laying there on the floor. It was miserable. 

"Mr. Hinata, you may go back now. He's in room eleven. Down the hall, the first on your right."

Hajime nodded, murmuring a thank you as he headed back. He was so scared. It had been hours. Why had it taken so long? Hajime was suddenly at the door. Nagito was on the other side... When he opened the door, he braced himself.

"...Hajime? Could it be?"

Nagito sat up in the bed, squinting slightly. Hajime rushed over immediately, panic in his movements and voice. "Nagito! What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost died!"

He stood next to the hospital bed, realizing he was crying again. He saw the bandages wrapped around Nagito's arms, his swollen lip and bruised eye.

"What did you do? Why did you do it?" Hajime wanted to grab him and shake him, wanted to demand answers, but all he could do was sob sand choke out sad sounding words.

"Don't cry, Hajime. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know I'm garbage. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you."

In reality, he hadn't meant to. He didn't know it would hurt Hajime. Sure, they were dating, but Hajime could never love Nagito like Nagito loved him. And he couldn't stand that. And he didn't deserve someone so special. Seeing his one true love cry like this... It hurt.

"Hajime, hey. Are you listening? Don't cry. There's no reason to cry. I'm just a piece of trash, you know? Nothing to worry about."

But Hajime continued to cry, clutching Nagito's hand. Nagito still didn't understand why, but it seemed his pleading wasn't working. Maybe he was just making things worse.

"You're not garbage, Nagito, how many times do I have to tell you? I thought we talked about this!" Hajime sniffled, wiping his tears away with the back of his free hand. "I can't believe you did this, we need to get you help, I-" 

"Calm down. I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You tried to kill yourself, Nagito! I could've lost you!" 

"And?"

"And I love you, dipshit!"

And then it started to click for Nagito. 

The next week was... different. Nagito acted as if nothing happened, like his little stunt never happened. Hajime wouldn't have it.

They were alone in Hajime's living room, curled up on the sofa. His parents were gone once again, after Hajime had begged them to let Nagito stay with them for a while.

"Hajime? What do you want for Christmas?"

With the uneasiness of the past week, Hajime had forgotten. Christmas was days away. He'd spent the last week worrying over Nagito, who still didn't seem right.

"I don't want you to get me anything, Nagito. You really don't have to." The offer was sweet, but all he wanted was Nagito to be safe and happy. Right now, nothing else mattered to him.

"No, I insist. What would you like? I want to show you my gratitude for putting up with me."

And then it came to him. Hajime turned to face Nagito, looking up at him.

"Whatever I want?"

Nagito stared at Hajime, head tilting slightly. "Whatever you want, Hajime."

"I want you to get therapy."

"I- What? Therapy?"

"You said it yourself. I can have whatever I want. And I want you to get healthy. I'm worried about you, Nagito. Do you understand me?" He took the other's hands, lacing their fingers together. "I love you. You know that, right? You broke my heart. I thought I'd discovered your dead body. You're lucky you survived that and I don't want something like that happening again. I want you to get help. I'll even pay for it! I can do that for you. I just... I don't want to lose you. And it'll be for your own good." 

Hajime sat, eyes hopeful as he watched Nagito. He seemed to be thinking.

"Then... Therapy it is, I guess."

"Seriously? Y-You'll do it?"

"Will it make you happy?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course it will."

"I want you to be happy, Hajime. I'll do it."

Hajime sighed in relief, tears coming to his eyes as he wrapped Nagito into his arms. "Oh my God, thank God, I love you so much..." Nagito almost felt like he was being crushed due to the other boy's grip, but he couldn't help but to smile. For the first time in a long time, he felt it. He felt love. Did Hajime really love him? It seemed like it, if he wanted Nagito to get help this badly...

They spent the rest of the night on the sofa, Nagito's back pressed against Hajime's chest. Sometime during the night, Hajime draped his leg over his boyfriend's legs, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

They were quiet for a long time.

"Hajime?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mean it?"

Hajime opened his eyes. "Mean what?"

"That you love me."

Hajime sighed, moving his hand to Nagito's waist. "Of course I do. I wouldn't lie to you about that. I love you, Nagito, even if you can be frustrating sometimes." He laughed softly. "You're not trash. You're not garbage. You're a good person and you're special to me. I don't want to lose that."

He ran his fingers through Nagito's hair, moving his hand to his cheek. He couldn't see Nagito's face, but he could feel his tears.

"Thank you, Hajime."

"You don't have to thank me."

A few days passed. Christmas came.

Nagito was the first one awake. He sat up in Hajime's bed, leaning over his sleeping boyfriend. "Hajime, wake up," he purred. "It's Christmas. Wake up." He ran his fingers along Hajime's cheek, watching the other's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, Hajime," Nagito cooed, smiling down at the other. He had to admit, he already felt better. A week of staying with Hajime and getting to miss out on his roommate was already proving beneficial for him.

Hajime whined and took Nagito's hand, bringing it back to his cheek.

"You gotta wake up! It's Christmas morning, I have to give you my present."

Hajime tilted his head in confusion. "What?" He asked, still groggy and dazed. "How did you get me a present? You were with me for the whole past week." Nagito grinned, moving to straddle Hajime, hands on his shoulders.

"Ah, see, that's what you think. I snuck out last Wednesday when you took a nap."

"What! Nagito!"

Nagito just giggled. "I took your keys and left. Don't be mad, though, I didn't get in any trouble."

Hajime sighed, unable to keep from smiling up at Nagito. "You're an idiot... What did you get me? I told you I just wanted you to get healthy."

"Well that's not a present. I... I probably need help regardless," he admitted, though he knew he never would've tried had it not been for his boyfriend's encouragement.

Hajime kept his eyes on the other, shifting slightly underneath him. "Oh... Well, you didn't have to actually get me something, you know..."

"But I wanted to! You're everything I have, Hajime, I want you to know that I love you."

Hajime shook his head. "I do know that, you big softie. I don't need a present to know that."

"But you got one anyways."

"I guess it's okay, because I got you something too."

Nagito was practically squealing. "You did? Hajime, you didn't need to get a gift for scum such as myself!" And even though he said that, he sounded more than excited to receive something. "Hey, you're not scum. I thought we were trying to get you past that?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay. But yeah, I got you something." Hajime smiled widely. He was surprised that Nagito hadn't found out. After all, his boyfriend was probably the smartest person he knew. He could've figured it out already. Hajime was glad he didn't, though.

"Can I know what you got me, Hajime?"

"Hmm... Nope."

"What!"

"Not yet. I want to go back to sleep."

Nagito whined, clutching onto Hajime's shirt. "But I want to spend Christmas with you."

"And you will. But we're gonna take a nap." Hajime wrapped his arms around Nagito, pulling him down onto his chest. He couldn't do anything at this point but whine in protest. Then again, it wasn't all bad. None of it was. He liked this.

"Fine... But only since it's your house."

Hajime laughed and ran his hands through Nagito's hair, smiling adoringly at him. "Everything's going to be okay, yeah?"

"I know. I have hope."

"Good." And then their lips met for a short kiss, and Nagito plopped his head down on Hajime's chest.

"Are your feet hanging off the bed?" Hajime asked, peering over Nagito's head.

"Mhm. It's fine. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? You know you can move up."

"I know. I'm comfortable like this."

"If you insist."

Nagito leaned up to kiss Hajime again, who hummed and moved his hand to the back of Nagito's head, cradling him gently. When they parted for the second time, Hajime laid his head back down, and so did Nagito. They were asleep within minutes.

When Nagito woke up for the second time that day, Hajime was gone. It was always strange being in Hajime's bed with no Hajime, but he didn't mind it. His boyfriend's room was comforting, even if he was missing.

Nagito rolled over, reaching for Hajime's phone. He mustn't be too far away if he'd left his phone behind. He checked the time with a yawn, then unlocked the phone with his finger print. Hajime didn't know that Nagito could get into his phone, but Hajime insisted it wouldn't matter if he did. He claimed he had nothing to hide, and Nagito knew he was telling the truth. After all, he'd looked before. Not that he suspected Hajime of anything. He was just curious.

The bedroom door opened,and Hajime stepped inside his room.

"Oh, you're awake. Wait, what are you doing on my phone?"

"I'm just checking the time, Hajime." Which was a lie. He'd been looking for clues about his present, but had come up empty handed.

"Well why don't you use your phone?"

"Mine's broken."

"What? Since when?" Hajime walked over to the bed, sitting next to his boyfriend, moving his hands into his hair. He couldn't help it. Nagito's hair was always so soft.

"That's why I didn't answer your texts that day. My roommate broke it."

Hajime's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you never explained that day to me. What the hell happened?" He just now realized that Nagito had been avoiding the subject, and he'd almost succeeded. 

"Oh... I guess I have to now." He sighed. "Fine. We got in a fight. That's what the wounds on my face were from. My phone got broken in the middle of it. I guess I snapped. He always calls me a psychopath and stuff like that and well, I guess it got to me. So I... Y'know. Tried to..."

"Yeah. I know." Hajime didn't want to think about the visual of Nagito bleeding out on his bedroom floor.

"So was that blood on the door knob yours or...?"

"Yeah. I touched my nose and got blood on my hand, which transferred to the handle."

"God, Nagito..." Hajime shook his head and rubbed his face. Nagito frowned. Did he upset his boyfriend? Damn it...

"H-Hey, don't get all upset, okay? I... I'm gonna get help. I'll get better, I won't do that again. It's behind us now, okay...?" He rested his hand on Hajime's shoulder, and the boy slumped into his arms. Nagito held him there, resting his chin on Hajime's head.

Hajime sat for a moment, thinking about the whole thing before pulling away from Nagito and standing. "Come on. Let's go take care of your cuts and then we'll exchange presents."

Nagito nodded, and Hajime led him to the bathroom. "Sit on the counter."

"Okay." Nagito got on the counter, legs hanging over the floor. He watched Hajime rummage around in a cabinet as he peeled his bandages off, looking down at the stitches that we're keeping his wounds closed. It didn't affect him, really, to look out. He was indifferent to the sight, but when he noticed Hajime looking, he saw that the other's face looked pale.

"Hajime... Do you want me me take care of them?"

"No, no, I can do it. I... I'll do it. I don't trust that you'll be efficient."

Nagito would've argued, but Hajime had already taken his hand and turned his arm so his wrist was facing the ceiling.

He poured peroxide over his boyfriend's arms, who sucked a breath in through his teeth. It stung like hell and he wanted to rear back, but he had to keep still so that Hajime could do his work. "Sorry, baby, I'm trying to hurry, just... It needs to be cleaned."

"I know, I know, just hurry up." Nagito wasn't usually snappy with Hajime anymore, but he couldn't help it now. His arms burned from his fingers to his elbows.

Hajime was finished with the peroxide after what Nagito felt was forever. And then he applied some ointment that the hospital had provided Nagito, then wrapped the cuts up again. 

"Okay. We're done. Feel better?"

Hajime worked his way between Nagito's legs, leaning standing on his toes to press a kiss to his lips.

For a moment, the pain in his arms melted away, but it was over as soon as Hajime and him had parted.

"Hm... Feel better? No. Feel clean? Yes."

"It'll feel better once the sting is gone. Promise." Hajime took Nagito's hands, pulling him off the counter. "C'mon. I want to give you my present." He lead Nagito into the living room where the Christmas tree sat, glowing from all of the lights. Nagito had to admit, it made him feel fuzzy. He hadn't celebrated Christmas in years, and even when he had with his passed parents, it was never super special. Not like this.

"Where are your parents? Isn't Christmas a family thing?"

"That's what I was doing while you were still asleep. I was with them. Oh, yeah! They got you something too."

Nagito thought he had choked. "Your parents got _me _something? Why?" "Well, I mean, we've been dating for a while, y'know? And they, uh... May or may not be convinced that you're going to be with me for a while, so, y'know... They wanted you to feel included. I mean, you are part of the family..."__

And then there were the tears again. It was strange seeing Nagito crying. It was an unusual sight for Hajime, even after years of knowing Nagito through junior high and high school. The other boy had never been super emotional. And even then, he was mostly snide and self deprecating. 

Hajime had disliked him for the first two years of junior high, and was forced to get close to him thanks to a lab report in their sophomore year. They'd spent hours together trying to produce an experiment from scratch. 

Hajime had gotten a good grade despite all the trouble, but Nagito had gotten snarky in his evaluation of the lab, saying they needed more time and that the teacher didn't provide with enough citric acid, which resulted in the two boys improvising their measurements. In the end, the teacher took fifteen points off of the evaluation, and another two off for not making the title of the lab a statement which was explicitly stated in the grading rubric. Nagito had been pissed, caught up on the fact that he would've had a near perfect grade if it weren't for "that bitchy teacher who had it out for me."

Hajime had seen a different side to Nagito, one that was cooperative and helpful. He'd decided then that maybe he had misjudged the other boy. They'd started hanging around each other more, and the longer Hajime spent with Nagito, the more he was wrapped into the other's situation. By the time he knew just what was going on with Nagito, it was too late to back out. Hajime had been the only friend Nagito had, and he couldn't just drop him like that. So he stayed and somehow, they'd started dating near the end of their junior year. It was half way through senior year now.

Nagito's voice dragged Hajime back to reality. "You... You really think I'm a part of the family?"

Hajime laughed softly, sitting on the floor next to the tree, taking Nagito's hands and pulling him down. "Well duh... I don't get why you're so surprised." He pulled the other boy into his arms, holding him until Nagito's shoulders stopped trembling and he stopped crying.

"I love you," Hajime murmured, resting his head on Nagito's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Come on. I want to give you your present first." He reached underneath the tree, pulling out a box wrapped in red paper. He dropped it in Nagito's lap, who started carefully opening the box with trembling hands. Hajime watched, wondering what was taking so long.

"Nagito? Everything okay? What are you doing?" He peeled over the other's shoulder, noticing how none of the wrapping paper was torn yet.

"I'm opening it carefully... I have to treasure it."

"Wait, what? Treasure it? Nagito, that part is trash. It's just wrapping paper."

"No. I want to keep it." And then he continued to work, carefully peeling the tape off the paper. Hajime just shook his head in disbelief. 

When the wrapper was finally off, Nagito lifted the lid on the box. Inside there was a single black bracelet. When Nagito picked it up, he noticed a light go off on a bracelet on Hajime's wrist. Wait, when did that get there?

He turned around to face Hajime, brows furrowed. "Hajime, what is this?"

For a moment, Hajime was worried that Nagito didn't like it. At least, until he realized he needed to explain.

"It's a touch bracelet. See the light? Look." Hajime touched a sensor on his bracelet, and a the light on Nagito's lit up in turn. "Whenever I touch mine, yours lights up... And vice versa. So it's kind of like we can be together, even when we're... apart..." It sounded stupid and cheesey when he explained, but Hajime hoped Nagito liked it.

If the tears were any indication, then he supposed he had done good.

The white haired boy turned to Hajime, throwing his arms around him as he cried. Hajime just laughed, holding Nagito close to him. "Nagito, come on... Don't cry." He pulled away a bit to wipe the other's tears away, smiling softly.

"Sorry, I just... All I ever wanted was to be loved," he sobbed, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "And it just... It feels so good," he mumbled. Hajime smiled more, glad that he could make his boyfriend happy. 

"Well, get used to it. I don't want you to cry everytime you're happy," Hajime chuckled. Nagito nodded, still smiling. "Here's what I got you," he murmured. "It's not as special as those bracelets, but... I think you'll like it. I hope." He passed the little box to Hajime, who didn't hesitate to rip apart the wrapper he'd spent so much time making perfect. It was okay, though. It meant Hajime was excited.

Nagito watched nervously as Hajime got closer and closer to opening discovering the gift inside. It seemed like his hands were moving so slowly. Why couldn't Hajime just open it already?

But then he was opening it and suddenly seeing inside. Hajime's hands fumbled with the box, carefully pulling out the item that was inside. Nagito realized Hajime was trembling. Had the gift upset him? Oh, shit, he ruined it! He ruined Christmas for his boyfriend. It was all over, he'd have to run away in shame, apologize for such an atrocious act, and, and...

And Hajime was smiling?

"Nagito...Is this an SD card?"

When he heard it aloud, it did sound stupid. "Yeah, hold on, I... I'm going to get your laptop." And then he hurried off to Hajime's room, taking a moment to collect his nerves before heading back.

Hajime signed into his laptop, inserting the SD card. When he opened the file, he sat, staring at the pictures.

Precious photos of the two of them had been collected, all arranged and titled, even dated... Hajime sniffled, clicking on a picture of the two of them sitting besides each other. It was their first date, Hajime recalled.

"Nagito, how... How did you get all these without me noticing?" He was dumbfounded, but still, just couldn't wait to look over all of the photos with Nagito. Some of them were years old...

Nagito smiled sheepishly. "A magician never reveals his secrets, right?" He paused. "Do you... Do you like them? I-Is it an okay gift?"

Hajime sniffled again, nodding as he wiped his eyes. "However you managed to gather all these... I love them. I love you."

Nagito's heart fluttered in his chest, and he smiled a real smile for the first time in forever.

The rest of the day was spent laying around, cuddling, snacking, and looking at the pictures Nagito had managed to put together.

Nagito wasn't sure how long he'd been looking at a picture of him and Hajime at the nearby park, but it was too long. "Hajime? What about the rest of the pictures?"

No response. He looked down at Hajime, who was sound asleep. His hand was still on the keyboard, though his head had fallen over to rest on Nagito's thigh. Nagito smiled, closing the laptop before curling up in the bed with his boyfriend.

He knew that things would get rough. After all, he'd agreed to go to therapy and he wasn't looking forward to opening up.

But he would do it for Hajime.

"Merry Christmas, Hajime," Nagito murmured, nuzzling into the other's neck. He received a quiet hum in response, which, despite Hajime being asleep, still made him smile.

It was only the first of many special Christmases with Hajime. The rest only continued to get better. And for that, he was thankful. 

While it was hard at first, things did get better. 

He leveled out. 

They had a future planned together. 

And for the first time in a long time, Nagito had something to look forward to.


	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rain cancelled their plans :(( they make new ones :))

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my God," Hajime groaned, head falling forward until it hit the steering wheel.

I looked over at him and then out the window, noticing rain drops starting to fall.

"Oh, would you look at that! I'm sorry, Hajime, it seems my luck rubbed off on you."

Hajime sighed and shook his head, looking up and at the road. "Well, this completely ruins our plans..." He sighed, rubbing his face. "Let me call Chiaki. I'll ask what she wants to do about this."

We were supposed to meet up, the better portion of our little circle. However, it seems that the rain had interfered.

I watched as Hajime pulled over into the closest parking lot, pulling out his phone and calling Chiaki. He was on the phone for several minutes before hanging up. He turned to me. "So... What do you want to do instead? We decided we'd reschedule."

"Oh?" I tilted my head and hummed. "Hmm... Whatever you want to do, Hajime."

Hajime sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nagito... What do you want to do?"

I frowned and looked back out the window. "I dunno, Hajime. I don't care what we do. I'm just glad we get to spend time together."

"You're so difficult sometimes."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I grinned when I saw the blush spread across Hajime's cheeks. "Hush. We'll find something to do."

"Alright."

We were already a few hours away from home. We were supposed to meet at the beach today, but no one wanted to be out in the rain. I didn't mind. After all, we were going to be swimming, so we were already going to get wet. What was the difference? I didn't see one, but everyone else seemed disappointed.

Hajime continued to drive, reaching over to fumble with a control panel in the car. He didn't take his eyes off the road, and so his hand wandered mindlessly over buttons.

"What are you looking for, Hajime?"

"The radio."

"Oh. Here you go." I placed my hand on top of his, guiding it over to the knob that turned the radio on. "There."

I watched a smile curl onto his lips as he turned the radio on. "Thanks..."

"You don't have to thank me."

We continued to drive for some time. The rain got progressively worse. At some point, the car stopped, and when I looked up, we were sitting in a parking lot again. Hajime turned to me.

"I can't see enough to drive now," he said with a sigh. "We'll have to sit until things settle down."

"That's fine," I said with a hum. I unbuckled my belt and leaned the seat back, looking over at Hajime. "C'mere."

Hajime's face reddened, and he tilted his head. "Seriously? There's not enough room."

"Sure there is. I moved the seat back. Come on."

Hajime huffed and unbuckled his seat belt, starting to wiggle his way out of the seat and crawl over to me.

"See, there you go," I hummed with a laugh, wrapping my arms around the other as he rested on my chest, fitting himself on my lap. "You're a wreck, Nagito."

"Mm, but you came and sat in my lap anyways, so I still win."

"Whatever. You never answered me. What do you want to do?" "This is fine. Considering you can't see well enough to drive, I think that this is just fine." I smirked, and Hajime huffed, shaking his head. He was so easily embarrassed.

If this was what we were going to do while we waited for the rain to clear up, then I had no problem with that. In fact, I had luck on my side. The bad luck of our plans being cancelled would be countered with the good luck of getting to be stuck here with Hajime. I knew it was coming. I knew we'd be here for a while. If there was one thing I could count on, it was my cycle of luck.

"Hopefully, it'll start to clear up soon... I'd still like to do something." Hajime leaned back against the door, and I double checked to make sure it was locked. I didn't want him tumbling out to the ground. He draped his legs over mine and sighed, looking out the window.

"Damn... A two hour drive for nothing."

"I wouldn't say it was for nothing, Hajime."

"Why not? We didn't get to do what we wanted."

"Who said that? I think that this is pretty satisfactory." A smirk crossed my lips, and Hajime looked up at me, furrowing his brows.

"Y'know, I almost want to blame this on you. Seems like something your luck would cause."

"I knew you'd think so. But hey, you can't be mad at me. It's not like I control the weather."

"I know that."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, that would be stupid."

"Great. Then give me a kiss." I turned my head, facing my cheek to the other, still grinning.

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because you're proving you're not mad at me. Besides, it's not like you haven't kissed me before. In fact, you've done things much more intim-"

"Nagito! Hush." I laughed, humming in content when Hajime's lips brushed my cheek.

"That's better." Despite how much I teased him and how much he seemed irritated with me at times, I knew he loved me. He told me every day and I was more than inclined to believe him.

Hajime shifted in the seat, leaning in towards me, arms going around my shoulders. He kissed the corner of my mouth, and I couldn't help but to smile. Hajime made me feel weak and soft and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep myself from feeling like I was melting in my seat.

"Hajime?"

"Mhm?"

And then I pressed our lips together, moving my hands to his cheeks. Even though the rain was loud as it came down on the roof of the car, the sound was lost as I kissed Hajime.

Our teeth clicked together, and he pulled away just a little, then came back to me. I felt like everything around me was blurring into nothingness. The only thing that was left was him.

My tongue dipped into his mouth, hands wandering to his waist to pull him further into my lap. Our tongues met for a moment, and then I pulled his lip into my mouth, gently biting on it.

And then Hajime moaned, which immediately caught my attention and dragged me back to reality. No sooner than it happened, he pulled away, practically gasping for breath.

I stared at his kiss swollen lips, trying to regain my breath as well. "God damn it," Hajime breathed, placing his hand on my chest as he looked out the window. I grabbed his wrist, holding it.

"What?"

Hajime laughed softly, sighing heavily. "I don't get it," he started. "You really take my breath away."

It was my turn to blush. "You can't just say that, Hajime," I murmured. Hajime laughed again, smiling as he nudged his nose against mine. "Sorry. I can't help it."

"That's barely an excuse," I said, sneaking my hands up the other's shirt, brushing my fingers against his bare skin. He was always so soft and warm. 

"Your hands are cold, Nagito."

"Is that okay? I'll stop."

"No, it feels nice." 

And so with that approval, I slid my hands further up his body. I could feel good bumps raise on his skin, and I laughed. 

"What's so funny?"

"Am I really that cold? You have goose bumps."

Hajime blushed and looked away. "It's not my fault. You're cold and it tickles."

"Aww, baby." I leaned in to kiss him again, and just like before, everything disappeared from my mind except for Hajime.

By the time the downpour had turned into a drizzle, both of us had a few hickeys on our neck and Hajime was half asleep. As much as I wanted to stay and nap with him, he'd been adamant about wanting to do something so the day didn't go to waste.

"Hajime," I murmured, running a hand up his back. "Wake up. It's almost stopped raining."

He sat up with a grunt, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's just past five," I said. "We still have time to do something." I reached up to fix his hair, which was messy from being pressed against my shirt.

He sighed and looked up at me, a sleepy smile crossing his lips. "Mm. I love you." He pecked my lips and I smiled as well. "I love you too."

And then he rolled off of me, sliding back into his seat and stretching.

Hajime continued to drive, the quiet sound of the radio starting to put me to sleep. I opened his eyes when I felt a hand on my thigh, and I turned to look at my boyfriend, whose thumb was rubbing my leg. "Are you falling asleep over there?" Hajime asked, glancing at me. I just smiled and closed his eyes. "Maybe."

The next time I woke up, the car was parked and Hajime was on his phone. "Where are we?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. 

"I found a lookout. We're gonna watch the sunset."

I laughed softly and looked out the window, worried the clouds would obscure the sight, but I saw that there were no clouds. It had cleared up while I was asleep.

"You're so cheesey, Hajime," I giggled, reaching over to grab his hand. "That's mean," he protested. "I know."

We sat and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon, a comfortable silence falling between us. I glanced at Hajime, more interested in admiring my boyfriend than the sun. Hajime didn't seem to notice.

"This is nice," Hajime murmured, finally looking over to me. I smiled sheepishly, looking away. "Yeah, it is," I agreed. 

"Aww, Nagito, you're blushing."

"I can't help it. You're so sweet to me."

Hajime laughed, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Of course. I love you, you know?"

"Mm. I love you too."

We sat until the sunlight vanished, and darkness fell over us.

Even though our plans had been ruined by the rain, I still thought it was the perfect opportunity to have time alone with Hajime. If there was one thing I was grateful for, it was my luck.


	6. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Eater AU uwu
> 
> Nagito's the weapon and Hajime is the Meister :')

"We're not going to have the same accident as last time, Nagito."

"It wasn't even a big deal, Hajime. We're fine now."

"Yeah, after three days of bed rest and a week of checking in with the nurse."

"Eh. Water under the bridge, y'know?"

"You are something else."

"Mm. So sad."

They walk along a side walk and down to the depths of a city. Lord Death has sent them on a mission out of state. Their target is an experiment gone wrong; a catastrophe that resulted in the birth of a kishin egg.

It's dark out by now. The moon hangs in the sky overhead, though it doesn't do much to illuminate their surroundings. What's doing that is the array of neon lights that are glowing on the sides of the buildings.

The city is a strange mix of old, historic buildings converted into unique shops, and newer, cleaner, stores. Hajime would've liked to explore if they weren't with their hands full.

Nagito slips his hands into his pocket, glancing at his Meister. He's content. While he doubted it at first, Hajime had proved to be a talented Meister. They're at the top of the Especially Advantaged Talent class.

Well, they're competing for the top spot. At the moment, Makoto and Kyoko are number one. Kyoko is determined and she ensures that Makoto is just as successful as her. She has a reputation to maintain.

Hajime is satisfied with second place. Nagito is, well, indifferent. He claims he doesn't deserve to be in second as it is, but Hajime's used to his negative comments, and ignores them for the most part.

"Hajime?"

He looks over at his weapon, tilting his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Just wonder if you're here. You seemed to zone out."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm here."

Nagito smiles, and Hajime simply looks away. Now's not the time to be distracted by his partner and his looks.

"Isn't it nice, Hajime?"

"What?"

"The scenery."

Hajime looks around, and is greeted again by the offensive brightness of the lights that are lined up and down the street.

"Yeah. It is. Too bad it's so far away. The Academy is all the way back in Nevada."

Nagito sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Such a shame. Death City is a bunch of nothing."

"Death City isn't all bad. I like it just as much as I like home."

The weapon shrugs, then moves his hands out of his pockets and stretches. "I'm tired, Hajime. Carry me." And then he transforms, and Hajime fumbles to catch the pistol that has suddenly materialized.

"You're a big baby." Hajime slips the weapon into the pocket of his jacket.

"Hey, Hajime! Don't put me in your pocket, it's dark! I want to see the city," Nagito complains, and Hajime sighs, holding the pistol in his hand. "Like I said. A big baby."

"I don't really give a damn." Nagito's tone of voice flat, but Hajime can almost taste the sweetness in those words. It's sickeningly so; Nagito is infatuated with his Meister.

They walk for some time before they're finally at their destination. The target is somewhere inside this building. An old warehouse that's been revamped into the likes of a lab. 

"I'm going in now. Stay alert, okay?"

"You too."

The door is locked, of course. It's never that easy. But Nagito always carries his multi tool, and he always gives it to Hajime for missions. It's come in handy on multiple occasions. Hajime fishes the tool out of his pocket and picks the lock. He wants to be quiet as he enters, and so he turns the doorknob all the way before finally pushing the door open.

The lab is dark. Dim blue lights glow in the room, and there's a bit of light coming from a computer screen.

Hajime steps carefully inside, looking around curiously. He's not sure exactly where to find the target. But he's in there somewhere. For some reason, he can't sense this one's soul. Is it being masked? There's magic to do that, and this experiment is the result of a witch's doing. They must be using soul protect. 

"Hajime."

"What?"

"I see something."

"You do? Where?"

"Behind you. Looks like there's a break in the wall. I think it may be a hidden passage."

Hajime turns and feels along the wall, and sure enough, there's a break. "Good eye, Nagito."

"Aww, you don't have to praise me. I'm just-"

"Shh."

Nagito's about to apologize for the rambling, but then he hears something. The door slides open, and a blinding white light makes Hajime squint and shy away.

When he finally enters the room and turns around to inspect his surroundings, he's knocked to his feet.

"Hajime! Watch it!"

He's suddenly on the floor, and some sort of humanoid creature is standing above him. Hajime's vision blurs, and he reached out to shoot his attacker. The brightness of the shot is also momentarily blinding. Hajime should be used to it by now, but in a situation like this, he's a little thrown off.

The kishin egg lets out some sort or crude noise and Hajime takes the opportunity to get up and steady himself, firing the pistol several more times. The shots are loud as usual, and when the smoke clears, a glowing red soul is left floating in the air. 

Hajime catched his breath and sighs, watching as Nagito transforms back into his human self.

"I thought you said we weren't going to have another accident, Hajime." Nagito reaches out to the soul, taking it before swallowing it whole.

The weapon Meister wipes his brow, glancing over at the weapon. "We didn't have an accident," he says. His partner approaches him, touching his cheek gently. "You're bleeding. You got hit."

Hajime's surprised that he's been wounded. His adrenaline hasn't worn off yet; he hadn't noticed the injury. "Oh. Oops."

"Come on. We'll head to our room and I'll fix you up." Hajime nods in agreement, and Nagito takes his hand to lead him out.

They walk in the dark, back to the hotel room the academy had provided the two of them. When they're finally inside, Hajime sits on the bed and Nagito starts to tend to him.

"How the hell did you manage to get cut on your face?" Nagito asks, starting to disinfect the cut on Hajime's face. Hajime wriggles away at first, but a firm grip on his shoulder keeps him from moving further away.

"I don't know how. I think it must've scratched me when I got hit. I guess it had some pretty ugly nails."

Nagito laughs, putting ointment on the wound. "Wait, you mean you didn't see?"

"No. I was a little shocked."

"Ah. I could tell. You're usually more careful. And you told me to stay alert. Hm."

Hajime's face flushes and he looks at the floor. "I didn't bask for your opinion, Nagito. Just fix me up."

"Yeah, yeah." 

Nagito smooths a few bandages over Hajime's face. One across his cheek and another across his nose, and he wraps an ace bandage around Hajime's wrist when the other complains about an ache.

"Thanks," Hajime mumbles, tilting his head into his weapon's hand. "Don't mention it." The taller boy pressed a kiss to his Meister's head, then puts their medical kit away.

"It's bed time," Hajime starts, beginning to unbutton his shirt. Nagito catches his hand and stops him.

"Can we get food first?" He can go alone if his Meister really wants to rest, but he'd rather go together. 

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that." He sits back up and stretches, and Nagito mentally cheers. He grabs his jacket off the back of a chair, pulling it on over his shoulders. Hajime fixes his hair in the mirror before heading to the door.

They leave, and are once again walking through the streets of the city.

"It's late," Hajime says. "Not many places are open. I mean, nothing good, anyways."

Nagito shrugs and puts his hands back into his pockets. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't."

Sometime during the walk, Hajime's stuffed his hand into Nagito's pocket. It was cold out, and while Nagito preferred the cool air, Hajime did not. He rushed them into some fast food place, shivering as the door closes behind them.

Nagito noticed, and he laughed before wrapping an arm around the other, who leaned into his side.

They're the only ones in the dining room at this time of night; everyone else is sensible and inside, protected from the angry cold air.

The two of them order and pay. Their food is placed on their table, and they eat in silence. By the time they're finished, Hajime has just warmed up, and he's not ready to leave quite yet.

"Do you want to wear my jacket too?" Nagito asks, and Hajime shakes his head, placing a hand on the small of the weapon's back. "No, I have my own. I'll be fine."

"I don't mind, Hajime. Isn't a weapon supposed to protect their Meister?"

"That may be so, but you need your coat. We're leaving." Hajime stands and heads outside, keeping close to Nagito the whole time. While he does want Nagito to keep his jacket, he also wants to try and leech off of his body heat. It doesn't help much.

But, before Hajime could feel the cold sink into his bones, they get to the hotel. The room itself is much too cold. "Shit," he sighs. "I wish I'd actually packed a bag."

"You didn't?" Nagito laughs, rummaging through his own bag he'd brought. "Why not? Seems stupid."

"I didn't realize we'd be spending the night in this igloo." 

Nagito laughs more, pulling a hoodie out of his backpack. "Here. Come put this on." 

Hajime wanders over, quickly removing his shirt to trade it for Nagito's hoodie. He pulls it over his head with a sigh, then falls back onto the bed. Nagito turns the light off and lays next to him.

"Are your wounds okay?"

"They'll be fine," the Meister assures him. "Come here." He holds his arms out and Nagito of course complies, rolling into Hajime's arms. 

"How many souls have we collected now?" Nagito asks. Reality, he should know, considering he's the one consuming the souls, but it's okay. Hajime knows exactly where they are.

"This was seventy two."

"Where are Makoto and Kyoko?"

"Seventy nine," Hajime answers. Though he doesn't mind second place, it's still something he wants to know.

"Mm." Nagito tilts his head up, lips brushing against Hajime's jaw. "We should totally beat them," he says, hand slipping up Hajime's hoodie, resting on his stomach. Hajime tenses at the contact; Nagito's hand feels like ice, but he becomes used to it after a moment.

"Yeah? Do you really want to?"

"I mean, don't you think it'd be cool? We could both prove we belong here at the academy."

"I think we've already proven that, Nagito. We're second in the EAT class." Hajime rests his chin on Nagito's head, holding the other boy against his chest.

"I still think it'd be satisfying to see the look on their faces when I become a Death Weapon before Makoto."

Hajime is quiet for a moment, but Nagito can hear the smirk in Hajime's voice when he finally speaks up. 

"You're right. Let's do it."

Through the dark, they find each other's hands, and their pinkies lock in a promise. 

"I'll hold you to that, Hajime."

"That's fine."

The rest of their fingers tangle together, and Hajime can feel himself beginning to drift off, nuzzled comfortably in the weapon's white hair.

"Goodnight, Nagito," Hajime yawns, grip tightening on the other boy.

"Night, Hajime."


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets sick rip

Nagito isn't sure how he managed to get sick.

He was almost certain that the only sickness they had to worry about here was that Despair Disease, and that had come and gone. So he isn't sure why he's hanging over the sink, trembling as he brushes his teeth for the third time today.

There's a sharp knock at the door that startles him.

Nagito sniffles and checks himself in the mirror before trudging to the door, hesitating before he opens it.

On the other side is Hajime, who looks somewhat concerned. "Nagito? They sent me to come check on you, y'know, since we haven't seen you all day," he says, wringing his hands in what Nagito assumes is nervousness. He can't blame Hajime for being scared of him. After all, Nagito has pulled some pretty shady stunts in the past weeks.

"Aww, Hajime, it's so sweet of you to come check up on me! But rest assured, I'm okay. It's nothing, you don't have to waste your time worrying over someone as useless as me. After all, it wouldn't matter to anyone if anything happened to me," Nagito rambles, and when he looks back at Hajime, he looks irritated.

"Give it a rest. Your little monologues get on my nerves," Hajime huffs. "Can I come inside? I want to make sure you're okay."

Nagito's quiet for a moment, contemplating on what to do. It's another minute before he answers by stepping aside and letting Hajime in.

Hajime's relieved, and he steps inside with a sigh. It's the first time he's seen Nagito's room; it looks more normal than he expected. Then again, he doesn't know what he was expecting, but. Oh well. 

"What's wrong with you? Why haven't you come out of your room today?" Hajime asks, standing awkwardly by the door. Nagito sits on his bed, the weak feeling returning to his body. For a minute, he doesn't know if he has enough energy to answer.

"I'm sick," he finally says, tucking his legs underneath the covers on the bed. His room feels cooler than usual, and he's starting to shiver.

Hajime tilts his head. "Sick? Again? What's wrong?" When he learns that Nagito's actually locked in his room for normal reasons, not because he's plotting something, he starts to feel bad for jumping to conclusions, but then again, it was still within reach.

He moves closer to Nagito, resting a hand on the other's forehead. Nagito leans into the cool hand, closing his eyes. It's a welcome change from the heat he's feeling on his face.

"Oh, shit, you really are. You're burning up."

"I told you."

Nagito lays back in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He feels almost as bad as he did when he had the Despair Disease. In fact, this might've been worse; at least when he had the Despair Disease, he was unconscious for most of it.

"You haven't eaten today, have you?" Hajime asks, putting a hand on Nagito's arm to get his attention. The boy looks at the other, shaking his head slowly. "Nope. I'm afraid I'll throw it up."

"Damn... Alright. Hold on." Hajime walks into Nagito's bathroom, and he's gone for a minute. When he comes back, he has a washcloth in his hands, and he sits on the bed next to Nagito. "This might help with your fever some." He brushes Nagito's hair away from his face and puts the towel, which was soaked with cold water, on his forehead.

The taller boy sighs, feeling a bit better with the immediate coolness. And then Hajime stands and heads to the door.

"I'll be back. Just stay right there." He leaves yet again, and when he returns, he's carrying a tray of food.

"This again?" Nagito teases. "Are you gonna make me do this myself again?"

Hajime hesitates, but a smile breaks the stern gaze he had been giving Nagito. "Not this time. I'll help you. Sit up."

Nagito sits up and leans back against the wall, and Hajime sits in front of him and puts the tray in his lap.

"I got you some soup. It's not much, but I can get you more if you feel like eating." He watches as Hajime picks up the spoon.

Suddenly embarrassed, Nagito takes it from him. "I can do it myself, Hajime. I'm not tied up this time."

Hajime looks a bit surprised that the other stopped him. After all, last time, Nagito had practically begged him to feed him.

"Are you sure? Your hands are shaking."

"It's fine." Nagito brings the spoon to his lips, and when his hand suddenly trembles more violently, he drops the spoon and splashes them both.

Nagito cries out in surprise, immediately apologizing, and Hajime curses under his breath. "I told you, let me do it," he says, wiping them both off with a napkin.

"You don't have to do this," Nagito says, and Hajime just ignores him. "C'mon. Open your mouth."

Nagito, left with nothing more, obliges and allows Hajime to feed him. It's embarrassing, definitely, but he convinces himself that it's necessary. He only stops Hajime for a moment. Nagito turns his head away, suddenly tight lipped.

"What's wrong?" Hajime starts, moving the tray aside.

"I feel like I might get sick. Hold on." Nagito sits on the edge of his bed, ready to get up to go the bathroom just in case. He sits there for a minute, which turns to five, and then ten. Only then is he convinced that he won't get sick, and he moves back under the covers.

"Come on. You're almost done." Hajime tries feeding Nagito the rest, but, although Nagito isn't in a position to be picky, the soup is cold now and he doesn't want it.

"No, I'm done with it."

"Well at least eat the bread and drink your water."

Hajime puts the tray in front of Nagito, who thinks for a moment before deciding to eat the bread. It's strange, eating in front of Hajime, who's sitting quietly, but he thinks that it's nice to not be alone for once. And it's nice to have not needed to beg the other to spend time with him. Although it wasn't up to Hajime to come check on him, it was by his own volition that he opted to feed Nagito. And that makes Nagito feel warmer than his fever does.

"I'm kind of surprised," Hajime speaks after a moment. "You actually quit with your rambling when I asked you too."

Nagito manages to laugh, and Hajime listens. It's not the laughter of the crazed boy he'd discovered in the first trial. Instead, it's softer, light, although weak. Hajime attributes that to the sickness. 

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to scare you off," Nagito admits, tearing off a piece of the bread and eating it. 

Hajime's about to speak when there's another knock at the door, and he turns. "Will you get it for me?" Nagito asks, and he nods, going to the door.

"Hajime? Is everything alright?" It's Chiaki. Hajime offers her a smile, stepping out of Nagito's room for a moment. "Yeah, I think everything's okay. He's just sick. He's not plotting anything, I think."

Chiaki giggles and puts her hands in her pocket, humming in thought. "Alright. I just thought that I should check on you two."

Hajime chuckles and nods. "Thanks. I was kind of worried going in there."

"Understandable," she says before turning. "Alright then. I'll leave you to it. Tell Nagito I said hi, I suppose."

"I will. Night, Chiaki."

"Night night, Hajime." And then she walks away, and Hajime slips back into Nagito's room.

"Who was it?" He asks.

"Chiaki. She said hi."

"Oh. Okay."

Hajime sits on his bed again, satisfied to see that Nagito had finished the bread and water.

"Do you feel better?" He asks, removing the towel from Nagito's forehead. He feels cooler, definitely, but still warm.

Nagito thinks for a bit before answering. "Yeah. I've almost stopped shaking."

"Really? Oh, good." Hajime gets up to wet the cloth again. When he comes back, he puts the tray on the nightstand and puts the cloth on Nagito's head.

Nagito looks normal for a moment. Like any other kid that gets sick. There's a smile on his face that hides any malice he's ever revealed. Even if it's not the real Nagito, Hajime still feel drawn to him.

"I should probably get to bed," Hajime says. "You too. You need all the rest you can get."

"Okay," Nagito sighs. He's not ready for Hajime to leave him, but he can't keep him here against his will.

"Thank you, Hajime." His voice is quiet but sincere.

Hajime smiles softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "No problem. It wasn't too bad."

Nagito's happy to hear that. He's glad that he hadn't scared or disgusted Hajime during their time time together. He hopes that he's earned himself another visit in the upcoming days. It'd be nice to have someone approach him rather than needing to beg. 

They say goodnight, and Nagito's door closes. He falls asleep easily for once, and he's fortunately not bothered by the likes of a fever dream.

Hajime returns to his cottage, feeling relieved yet confused. He hadn't really come any closer to understanding Nagito, but at least he learned that the other could control his madness. That's something he's glad he learned. And he's relieved that Nagito wasn't planning anything. He'd been worried about that. 

As Hajime lays down in his bed, he thinks.

He hopes Nagito gets well soon. They're going to need him for the next trial, which, as much as Hajime hates, he knows it's inevitable.

So the next day, when Nagito doesn't show up to breakfast, Hajime volunteers to bring him a meal.

After all, he needs to eat to get his energy back. And Hajime doesn't mind babying Nagito for another day.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has a nightmare on no

Nagito's startled awake by a loud sob and a sharp movement on the bed. He sits up with a groan, rubs his eyes, glancing around the room.

Hajime's sitting up besides him, hand over his heart, shoulders rising and falling with each breath he takes. Nagito realizes that something is wrong, and he rests a hand on Hajime's back, feeling how hot his skin is.

"Hajime? Hey, what's wrong?"

Hajime's silent, wiping his eyes and getting up from the bed.

"Earth to Hajime? Are you alright?"

Hajime's feet pad against the carpet as he walks out of the bedroom. Nagito sighs, following after the other.

He sees his lover standing at the kitchen counter, and walks up behind him, arms looping around his waist while his chin rests on his shoulder. 

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

Hajime hates to admit it. He's old enough to not be afraid of nightmares anymore, but the visual was so gruesome that he couldn't help but to sob.

"I had a nightmare," he breathes, leaning on the counter. "I saw your death again. It... It felt so real."

Nagito frowns. "Oh... Oh, no, Hajime... Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, yeah... I was just startled." He pulls away from his boyfriend and heads to the bathroom to wash the tears off his face. Nagito waits in the doorway, eyes fixed on Hajime.

When Hajime finally calms down enough, he walks out of the bathroom and flips the light off. "Let's go back to bed," he mumbles, rubbing his eyes as he squeezes past Nagito and the doorway. He goes back to the bedroom, and Nagito follows.

Hajime stands on his side of the bed, pulling his shirt off and dropping it in the laundry basket. He'd sweat a lot during his nightmare, and he doesn't want to wear the shirt now. It was too hot now. He lowers himself back into the bed. Nagito joins him, cuddling up to his side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nagito asks, voice hushed. He doesn't want to disturb Hajime if he's already trying to sleep. But Hajime is not trying to sleep yet, so he answers.

"I'm fine. I think."

Nagito frowns. That still doesn't sound satisfactory. "Are you... Are you worried I might do something?" He asks.

Hajime stays silent.

"Hajime..."

More silence.

"Hajime, hey. There's nothing to worry about, okay? The simulation is all over. We're all okay," he says, trying his best to sound convincing for his boyfriend. "There's nothing to be worried about, okay?"

He finds the other's hands through the dark, taking hold of them and pulling Hajime into his arms. "I'm not going to pull anything. I promise."

Hajime's quiet for another moment, but finally speaks up. "How do I know for sure?"

And Nagito's not quite sure how to answer. "Uh... Well, you'll just have to trust me, I guess. Will you believe me if I promise?"

He feels Hajime shrug. "Maybe..."

"Well, just in case. I promise that I won't try anything, okay? I want to get better too. I want some peace in life now."

Hajime can't help but to laugh a little. "Me too..." His arms loop around Nagito, who smiles and returns the embrace.

"Hey... Nagito."

"Yes?"

"I..."

Nagito waits for Hajime to finish his sentence, humming softly.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

"No? That's okay. I'll stay up with you if you'd like."

Hajime accepts the offer with a nod, sitting up and sliding out of bed.

In the mean time, Hajime heads to the kitchen. Maybe some hot chocolate would make him feel better? Hajime knew it had always made him feel soft and warm. So he headed out before his boyfriend, starting to prepare themselves the drinks. 

He comes across a half open bag of marshmallows, deciding that they would be a nice addition. As he waits for Nagito to join him in the kitchen, he reaches into the bag, placing a marshmallow in his mouth.

Arms wrap around Hajime's's waist from behind, and he smiles to see Nagito resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Hajime hums.

"What are you eating?" Nagito asks.

Hajime's about to answer, but he stops himself and smiles. "Nothing."

"Hajime," Nagito whines, nuzzling into his neck. His soft hair tickles Hajime's cheek, and he has to suppress a laugh. "What are you eating?"

"I'll never tell you," he says, a grin coming to his lips. Nagito huffs, grip tightening on his waist. "Fine then. I'll just have to get the answer out of you."

And in one swift motion, Hajime is suddenly swept off his feet by Nagito. He shrieks at first, but as he realizes he's not going to be dropped, he laughs, holding onto his boyfriend. "Nagito, what are you doing!" He cries with a laugh, feeling dizzy as Nagito spins them around.

They both laugh, Hajime squirming in the other's arms to try and break away. "Hajime! Damn it! Stop!" Nagito's still laughing despite his words, at least, until he slips and the two of them come crashing down onto the tile floor.

Hajime's managed to come on top, his boyfriend taking the worst of the fall. He's lying on the floor with his arm covering his eyes, giggling as Hajime carefully crawls on top of him. 

"Nagito? Are you okay?" He asks, a bit worried that he might've hit his head or something. He takes Nagito's wrist and moves his arm away from his eyes, revealing a smiling face. "I'm fine. What about you?" Nagito sits up off the floor, arms looping around Hajime's waist.

"I'm fine, too. I think you broke my fall." He laughs softly, humming in content before leaning in to peck the other's lips. 

"Oh, that's what it was!"

Hajime tilts his head, looking at the other in confusion. "What?" 

"You taste like marshmallows."

He blushes, and Nagito laughs. "You didn't even have to tell me. I figured it out."

"Big deal," Hajime says, finally getting off the floor, pulling Nagito up with him.

He wraps his arm around the other before yawning and moving across the kitchen to finish dealing with their hot chocolates. He brings to mugs to the stove, placing one in front of Nagito. "Here," he says softly, dropping a few marshmallows into each of their drinks.

Nagito offers Hajime a thank you and a smile, then walks over to the sofa in the dark living room. The only light in the apartment is coming from the kitchen, and even then, it's only one light over the stove and it's dim at that. Hajime's careful not to trip as he carries his mug to the living room, sitting next to his boyfriend. 

"This is nice," Nagito mumbles into his mug, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. He sets the cup down and throws a blanket around their shoulders, then cuddles up into Hajime's side before taking his mug again.

They sit quietly for a long time, simply enjoying each other's company and and warmth. Hajime eventually finishes his hot chocolate, and lifts his head from Nagito's shoulder. "Alright... Let's go to bed for real this time," he yawns. 

When Nagito doesn't respond, he leans forward and sees that he's fallen asleep. Smiling softly, Hajime lifts Nagito into his arms, carrying him off towards their room.

The other boy stirs but doesn't quite wake up; instead, he only rolls over, face disappearing into his pillow. Hajime lays down next to Nagito, curling up against him and sighing in content. He's forgotten about the nightmare by now.

As he lays in the bed, he closes his eyes and smiles. It's peaceful.


	11. Stomachache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito convinced Hajime to ditch class 😎 bc he cares about him

Nagito can tell how Hajime feels based off the shoes he's wearing.

It's some small detail he's picked up throughout the course of their relationship. It's things like these that Nagito's excited to learn.

So when he sees Hajime enter the front doors of the school wearing his old tennis shoes rather than his newer, cleaner hightops, he's a bit concerned.

He watches as Hajime walks towards him and tries to pass him. Nagito reaches out to grab his wrist, and Hajime looks up.

"Oh. I didn't even see you there," he says, letting his backpack fall from his shoulders and hit the ground, slumping onto the bench besides his boyfriend.

"Yeah. What's the matter, Hajime?"

Hajime shakes his head, leaning back and letting his weight fall against Nagito. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

He hesitates. It's embarrassing to admit that he's found out about this. And what if he's wrong? But something tells him he isn't.

"Your shoes," he says after a moment. "You're not wearing your hightops today."

Hajime picks his head up, turning to look at Nagito. How did he notice that so fast?

"I figured you didn't have the energy or something to put them on." He had to unlace them, then force them on, then lace them again, and do it all over again for the other shoe. With his old shoes, he could just slip his foot in. 

Hajime's face flushes, and he crosses his arms. "It's really nothing," he starts, "just a stomach ache."

"Then why'd you come to school?"

"I didn't want to miss anything."

Nagito laughs. "You're not missing anything. Hey. If you want to leave, I'll go with you." He reaches over and grabs his boyfriend's hand, running his thumb over the other's tan skin.

"You will?" He looks at Nagito, and their eyes meet. Nagito smiles. "Of course."

Hajime looks away, down at his backpack, and reaches to pick it up. "Alright. Let's go, I guess." He slings his bag over his shoulder with as much strength as he can muster, which isn't much. Nagito picks up his own, and more gracefully puts it on.

They walk down the hall, hand in hand as Nagito leads them to the back doors towards the parking lot where Hajime's car is. When they approach his vehicle, Hajime unlocks the doors. "Oh, hey. I'll drive if you don't feel well."

Hajime tilts his head, admiring the way Nagito's usually dull eyes glow in the early morning light. He's breathtaking. "Alright." So he lets Nagito slide into the driver's seat, dropping the keys into his palm before he gets in the passenger's seat.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the seat. When the car starts to move, he thinks he might throw up, but nothing comes of it.

"Home?" Nagito asks, resting a hand on Hajime's thigh. Hajime places his left hand on top of Nagito's. "Yes."

So he drives Hajime home, parking in the driveway and climbing out of the car. Hajime gets out as well, but he's slower, more clumsy. He trudges up to the door and unlocks it, allowing the two of them inside.

Nagito wraps his arms around Hajime from behind, laughing as he pushes him off towards his bedroom. Hajime laughs a little, too, holding onto Nagito as he's slowly lowered onto the bed. He has to close his eyes. Everything's already spinning too much. 

Nagito sits on his boyfriend's bed, moving his head into his lap. Hajime looks up at him, smiles a bit, and closes his eyes again.

"Are you going to go to sleep?"

"Yeah. You're comfy," he hums, and Nagito laughs.

Things are a lot different now that he's with Hajime. He owes it to him.

He rests a cold hand on Hajime's cheek, which feels way too hot. "Do you have a fever, Hajime? Baby..."

"No, I don't think it's a fever... I feel a little better now, anyways." He feels less like he could throw up, and more hungry instead. But he's afraid to eat now.

Hajime tilts his head into Nagito's hand, kissing his palm. Nagito feels goosebumps raising on his skin. He always feels tingly whenever Hajime kisses him. 

Hajime lays there quietly, content until he begins perspiring. Nagito notices, frowns, and takes the other's shirt off for him. "I'm worried about you, Hajime."

"Don't be. I'm okay. Really." He reached up to grab Nagito's hand, holding it against his chest. "I'm sure I'll feel better when I wake up."

It doesn't calm his nerves. He's a worrisome boyfriend. He can't help it. After all this time, he's finally found someone who he loves, and who loves him, and he doesn't want anything to happen to that...

"Nagito. Seriously. I'm alright." Hajime must've seen the concern on his face. "I promise."

He sighs. "Okay..."

Eventually, Hajime falls asleep in Nagito's lap. By the time he wakes up, it's noon.

He stirs, rubbing his eyes as he's greeted with the sight of Nagito looking over him.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How do you feel?"

Hajime sits up, stretching and yawning. "My stomach still feels gross," he murmured, laying flat on the bed. "My head is starting to hurt."

Nagito frowns. "You don't feel better? Hajime, maybe we should go to the doctor," he says, brows knit in concern. "What if you're really sick?"

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." But he can't help it. 

"You still feel hot," Nagito murmurs. "You should go take a cold shower or something."

Hajime pauses. "Okay." He holds his hand out to Nagito. "You have to come too."

His face flushes, but he takes Hajime's hand anyways, lacing their fingers together. He pulls the shorter boy off the bed, and Hajime stumbles a bit. He feels dizzy.

They walk into the bathroom and Nagito turns the water on as Hajime undresses. He watches. Hajime's beautiful. 

When he looks up at his boyfriend's face, their eyes meet. "It's not nice to stare," Hajime teases, and Nagito smiles sheepishly.

"Is it cool enough?" He asks, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. It's not often that he's flustered, but when he is, he wants to get it over with as soon as possible. Luckily, Hajime's the only one who ever sees him so red.

"It's freezing," Hajime whines. 

"Good. It'll bring your temperature down. Now get in there." He pinches bare skin, and Hajime looks back at him from over his shoulder, frowning as he steps into the tub full of cold water.

He's shivering for the first few minutes he's in there. The only warmth he feels is from Nagito's hand on his back, his thumb running back and forth across his neck. Hajime leans back into the touch. He eventually settles.

He could fall asleep like this. The longer he sits in the water, the less cold it becomes, and then there's Nagito's hand on him, which keeps rubbing up and down his back. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep, Hajime." Nagito's voice brings him back, but he doesn't open his eyes, smiling instead. "Mm. No promises."

When he gets out, he definitely feels better. He doesn't feel sticky with sweat anymore, and he doesn't feel that blistering heat. Only a slight warmth.

"Do you feel better?" Nagito asks as they return to the bed, holding his arms out to Hajime, who nods. "Yeah. I do." He smiles, kissing his boyfriend's head.

Nagito feels privileged. To be able to share such tender moments with Hajime, he is truly lucky. He doesn't know how he's earned this, but Hajime always tells him he's worth it. He's heard it so much, he's started to believe it. "I'm glad."

Hajime's asleep for most of the rest of the day. Nagito's bored, but that's okay. It's not often that he gets to spend time like this with Hajime. 

When he finally wakes up, the sun is setting. "Hello there," Nagito purrs. Hajime's eyes open, and he smiles. "You're still awake?"

"Mhm. I was waiting for you to get up." He couldn't feel his legs now, but that was fine too. "You waited? Why?"

"Well why not?" He asks in return. "I don't mind it."

As long as he doesn't mind, Hajime figures. He sits up and yawns.

"It's getting late, Hajime. I think I should go soon."

It's not that he has anything to do, but he doesn't want to burden the other all day. Hajime frowns, turning so that he can face his boyfriend. "Do you have to?"

"Well your parents don't want me here over night, I'm sure."

"Could I stay the night with you?" Hajime asks. Nagito blinks. He's lucky.

"O-Of course."

He smiles. "Cool. I'm going to go ask my parents." He gets up and leaves the bedroom, Nagito watching with a lovesick gaze. He's head over heels.

Hajime comes back after a moment, his keychain dangling from his finger. "Let's go." Nagito stands, going to his boyfriend and embracing him. Hajime returns it, sighing through his nose. "I love you," they murmur in unison, and then they both laugh and pull away.

They climb in Hajime's car, and he starts to drive. Nagito sits in the passenger's seat, sighing in content. The ride is silent, comfortable. Nagito stares off out the window, hand resting on Hajime's thigh as he watches the red of the sunset bleed into blacks and blues of night. He looks over at Hajime. Smiles.

He's lucky.


End file.
